


Go To Hell.

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: Prompt: Go to hell.In which Oikawa tells Kageyama that they go to the same University now.





	Go To Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on tumblr, sorry it's late and rough, but commissions and the like are all back up now that my exams are over!

**.**

**Prompt: "Go to hell".**

**.**

* * *

.

 

Tobio’s eyes were wide as he stared at him, half bent in the process of standing from the crouch that he’d been in and he dropped the book that was in his hands before catching himself and reaching out for it again.

“Oikawa-san ... ?” He asked, sounding so unsure that Oikawa nearly denied it just to see his reaction. He held the book close to his chest like a shoujo’s protagonist, meeting his gaze dead-on, “What are you doing here?”

“I study here,” Oikawa answered dryly, raising an eyebrow and Tobio frowned.

“No you don’t.” He said, placing the book back on the desk that he must have been working on, an open rucksack that was spilling out pens and sportswear giving him away, “You went to Tokyo.”

Oikawa didn’t bother asking how he knew that, because he’d done the same. After graduating, he’d kept tracks on Tobio as well as he could, watching his progress and waiting for the day that he’d be able to fight against him again, “I did,” He admitted, hopping onto the desk besides Tobio’s notebook and sighing, “But I didn’t like it.”

Tobio gave him a look, “So why are you _here?”_

“I go here,” He repeated and at Tobio’s skeptical look, he added, “What? You think I’m stalking _you_ now, instead of the other way around?”

Tobio glared at him now, “Go to hell,” He snapped, turning away and Oikawa sighed again.

“... I thought coming to the NIFS in Kagoshima would be better for me and they let me transfer credits,” He explained then, just to avoid more bad blood. He flicked a page of Tobio’s work to see what lay beneath, and sure enough he saw mass amounts of scribbles and doodles. Nothing ever changes.   
Tobio yanked his book away from him, still glaring, “So now I go here. With you.” He smiled, putting a hand out for Tobio to shake, adding, “Teammate.” To further cement his attendance here. 

Tobio’s chest rose as he took in a breath, blinking hard, _“Teammate?”_ He repeated, staring down at Oikawa’s hand, “But - ”

“Yes. Teammate.” Oikawa continued, lowering his hand and rotating his neck until it clicked, “ I study here as well now, Tobio-chan, and that makes us teammates. ... much as the thought would have once pissed me off.”

Tobio takes a step back, his hip brushing against the corner of the desk. His eyes were wider than they’d been when he’d first seen Oikawa now and he didn’t seem to know what to do with this information.

Oikawa waited patiently until he finally then opened his mouth to ask what he had known he would; how there could be two main setters on the team and who would need to take a backseat, but instead he spoke softly and surprised him, “... once?” He asked.

Oikawa paused, “Huh?”

“You - You said it would have _once_ pissed you off,” Tobio said, giving him an odd look and Oikawa let out a short laugh.

“Ah. Yeah.” He pushed himself off of the desk, giving the pretence that he was looking for the exit and that he was thinking of leaving, just to avoid looking at Tobio’s face as he answered, “I’ve wanted to apologise for that for a while now,” He said, locking onto the double doors that led to the canteen, “How I treated you in Kitaichi.”

“Why?”

“Come on Tobio-chan, don’t make me say it.” He muttered, running a hand through his hair and stepping toward the doors but Tobio’s words stopped him in his tracks.

“If you’re trying to apologise, you need to say _why,_ Oikawa-san,” He said dryly, “So I know it’s genuine.”

Oikawa turned slowly, facing him again, and he saw a ghost of a smirk on his kouhai’s face that he never thought he’d see. He felt one similar form on his own and he raised an eyebrow, “I guess you’ll never know if it is then,” He scoffed and Tobio rolled his eyes, rumaging into his bag for a set of keys and tossing them over.

Oikawa caught them one-handed, “What’s this for, your bedroom?” 

Tobio gave him a look, folding his arms across his chest, “It’s for the volleyball court,” He said.

“And I need them why?”

Tobio shrugged, “If we’re going to be on the same team again, you’ll need the extra practice.” He said and Oikawa felt something warm rush through him that he somehow knew wasn’t anger.

He snorted, wrapping the keys with his fingers as he curled them into a fist, “I could say the same to you,” He said slowly and Tobio met his gaze steely, his eyes alight and more alive than Oikawa had ever seen them, “Watch your back, Tobio-chan. I’ve taught myself new moves since the last we saw each other.”

Tobio tilted his head, “So have I,” He said, “But I look forward to seeing yours in play to see how they’re done.” The warmth continued to rush through Oikawa’s body, making his fingers tingle and itch to play right this moment, and it only got worse when Tobio added his parting words.

“I’ve been told that I’m a fast learner.”

.

.


End file.
